Tony and Ziva: Song Fics
by bethchilds34
Summary: This is a collection of one-shot song fics for Tony and Ziva. I came up with this randomly and intend to write more, if people like them. Mostly Tiva, but I will do some McAbby, if requested. Rated T cause I swear. A little OOC, but I try to stay true.
1. Innocence

**A/N: Hello again, readers! This is my first song fic, though I have wanted to do others before. Those just kinda fell through, you know? Okay, so this is a Tony/Ziva fic (obviously) set somewhere in season 7 after Jet Lag, to the song Innocence by Avril Lavigne. I really love this artist and all of her work, and this song (for me, anyway) fits really well with this pairing. So, here goes! Please review! I love them! They literally make my day soooo much better. Thanks, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tony or Ziva or anything else recognizable from the show NCIS. I also do not own the song Innocence. They belong to DPB and Avril Lavigne respectively.**

Tony was in his car, heading home from work. It was Friday and the team had the weekend off and he was planning to sleep in tomorrow and do absolutely nothing all weekend, just because he didn't have to. He turned on the radio to a random station and the first few bars of a song started playing through the speakers.

_Wakin' up to see that everything is okay_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowin' down, I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold onto it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

For some reason, the song made him think of Ziva. While the old Tony DiNozzo chased skirts like there was no tomorrow (and with them, there wasn't), he hadn't chased Ziva. He had tried, of course, but with the first words of their relationship being he asking him if he was "Having phone sex?" showed him that she was bolder than any other girl he'd ever gone out with.

_I found a place so safe not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

Okay, now this song was creeping him out. This was exactly how he felt with Ziva- safe and happy. Okay, sure, his brain went a little fuzzy whenever she was around, but everything else hit the proverbial nail on the head. He'd never felt like this about anyone else before in his life.

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold onto it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

Instead of taking the street that would lead him to his apartment, he took the one that led to Ziva's. She didn't live too far from him, but it was out of the way enough for him to wonder why he was going that way.

_It's the state of bliss, you think you're dreamin'_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feelin'_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreamin'_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feelin'_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

He could almost see her building now. "What am I doing?" he asked himself. He didn't just drive past her apartment for no reason. As he passed it, he saw her car in its parking spot, looking small and innocent, but he'd seen what the driver could do in it.

_This innocence is brilliant_

_It makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold onto it_

_Don't let it pass you by_

On an impulse, he pulled the car over across from her building. He knew where her apartment was, because he'd been over there a number of times. He sat in his car, wondering what his next move would be.

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold onto it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

Tony didn't want another moment to pass by. Yes, that sounded really corny, and he'd be the first to admit that, but it was true. He loved Ziva. He had realized that when she was dating that lying bastard, Michael Rivkin. He had wanted to talk to her, so he'd gone to her apartment, Ziva hadn't been there, but Michael had. It wasn't Tony's fault that Michael died.

Tony walked up the two flights to Ziva's third floor apartment and knocked on the door. He heard her moving inside then the door opened and Ziva was standing there, still in her work clothes, but wearing nothing on her feet.

"Tony," she said in surprise. "I was not expecting you."

"I know," Tony said. "Can I come in? There's something I need to tell you."

"Of course," she said, standing aside to let him in. "Would you like a beer?"

"Sure," Tony said. Ziva went into the kitchen while he went into her living room. He sat down on the couch and, a moment later when she returned with the drinks, she sat next to him.

They sat in silence for a moment and then Ziva broke it. "You said you came here to ask me a question? Fire," she said.

"It's _shoot_, Zee-vah. Not fire," he corrected her, like he always did.

"Whatever. Just ask the question," she said.

"Well, it's not really a question. I need to tell you something," Tony said, not knowing how to start.

"You can tell me anything, Tony," she said.

"I know. That's something I love about you; I know I can trust you. When we're out, working a case and some crazy starts shooting at us, I know you'll always have my back, and you know I'll always have yours. You're beautiful and smart and witty, about everything except American idioms, and bold, and unafraid." He stopped for a second to collect his thoughts.

"Tony, what is it? Why are you telling me these things?" Ziva asked him.

"Because I need to say them. Just hear me out, please," he said, looking her in the eyes. She nodded in response. "In the car on the way over here, I had every intention of going home and spending a weekend hold-up in my apartment, doing nothing. Then, this song came on. It was about not letting things pass you by, before it was too late to do anything about them. I was going to change the station, but instead I listened to the rest of the song. It was exactly how I feel." His gaze had never left her eyes through the whole monologue. "It made me realize something, Ziva. Something, I'd already known, but would never say."

"What?" she asked.

"I love you."

**A/N: So? What did you think? I really really really love this song and I feel like it works perfectly. Well, thanks for reading! Please review! I love them and they give me incentive to write faster! If you like this paring and you haven't read me other Tony/Ziva fic called ****A Family Divided****, I've gotten some really good reviews for that, so apparently people like it. You might, too.**


	2. When You're Gone

**A/N; Hello again! Okay, so I'm going to point out the obvious now that this fic jumps around. This chapter is to the song When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. I know, that's two by her in a row, but chapter 3 will be something different , I swear. This chapter starts right after Judgment Day.**

**The only reason this fic is alive is because when I'm at my dad's house, with no internet I might add, I get bored really easily, and so this fic was born. This was originally a one-shot, but then I got bored again when I finished the first chapter, so this may be regularly updated for a while, or until I run out of good songs and/or stuff to write about with no internet. So, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own NCIS, its characters or the song When You're Gone. They belong to DPB and Avril Lavigne respectively. **

Tony couldn't believe it. Less than a week ago, the director of NCIS, Jenny Shepard, had died in California. When he, Ziva, and Gibbs had gotten home and went to the funeral, Vance had told Ziva she was being deported back to Israel, told McGee he was being sent down to the basement to hang with the other geeks and play on computers all day, told Gibbs he was getting a whole new team, and told him, Tony, that he was being assigned as Agent Afloat on the USS Ronald Reagan.

The team had all said their goodbyes in the Bull Pen and Abby had hugged them all at least fifteen times each. She would still get to see McGee, but hugged him as hard as anyone else anyway.

Tony sighed, looking around the small room that had been his for two weeks now. It looked just like the rest of the ship, gray and small. But at least it was all his. His one sanctuary, for a while at least. He picked up his iPod that he'd gotten as a present from Abby and put it on shuffle. A song he barely new came on and he was about to change it, but then he changed his mind and listened to it anyway.

_I always needed time on my own_

_Never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing, too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it okay_

_I miss you_

That's exactly how he'd felt these past two weeks. He missed Abby and Ducky and Jimmy and Gibbs and McGee. And Ziva. Especially Ziva. He remembered all the times he'd played a joke on her and she'd gotten him right back, twice as hard. He missed all of their jokes together and the way her eyes would sparkle when she smiled and their movie nights and everything else. He missed her so much it hurt.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other, out here forever_

_I know we were yeah, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe_

_I need to feel you here with me_

Sometimes it really did feel like he couldn't breathe without her. She was like his other half; his very strong and lethal other half. Tony wished he could see her again, one last time. The last time he'd seen her had been in the Bull Pen after getting his Agent Afloat orders. He'd wanted to say something, but, surrounded by his friends, and not to mention Gibbs, he hadn't. He'd just hugged her one last time before leaving to go home and pack; he left the next day. He'd wanted to stop by her apartment, but she sent him one last email, saying she had been able to catch an earlier flight to Tel Aviv, so that was her last goodbye. He couldn't bring himself to email her back.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing, too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day and make it okay_

_I miss you_

"I miss you, Ziva," he said to no one in particular, and then the song changed. But all he thought about after that was her.

**A/N: Okay, two chapters updated together. What did you think? Should I write more? These might also include McAbby or Jibbs, but they'll mostly be Tiva. Thanks for reading guys! And to all of my ****A Family Divided**** fans, I'm trying really hard to get the next chapter up! I've been working really hard on it, so I hope to have it up soon! It's taking longer than I thought it would, but I just went back to school and my life is more busy than you can imagine. But I promise it's coming! Please review! They make my day sooo much better! Thanks!**


	3. Who You'd Be Today

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, so I know this is a Tony/Ziva fic, but I did say before that I might branch off and possibly do McAbby or Jibbs (it's funny, my computer registered Tiva as a word as well as Jibbs, but it said McAbby wasn't a word. I wonder if it's alluding to something…?), but this chapter is none of these. This is going to be a Tate chapter, but just as friends, nothing more. **

**This chapter is to the song ****Who You'd Be Today**** by Kenny Chesney. These are Tony's thoughts/actions/words/whatever when he visits Kate's gravesite in 2004 (the end of season 3, after Gibbs left for Mexico). I wanted to do it at a later date, so that he'd have more to say/think about, but May of 2004 is the only year that worked. I hope you enjoy! Please review, or I'll think you all hate it and I'll stop writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to NCIS (or the real thing) or the song ****Who You'd Be Today****. They belong to DPB and Kenny Chesney respectively. I just love them both.**

Tim, Tony, and Gibbs all knew what tomorrow was. To everyone else, it was just another day in May, nothing to look forward to except work. But to most of Team Gibbs, now Team DiNozzo, it was the anniversary of their fallen friend, Kate Todd's, death. It was no ordinary day for them.

But today hadn't been an ordinary day, either. Neither had yesterday or the days before it. Gibbs had been chasing a suspect down on a ship and the room he ran into had exploded and he'd gone into a coma. Tony had been in charge of the team since then. When Gibbs had finally woken up, he had had no memory of the last thirteen or so years. When he'd finally remembered, he had left for Mexico, leaving Tony in charge of the team for good.

Gibbs had left yesterday. And tomorrow was the anniversary of Kate's death. And Tony felt stuck in the middle, not knowing how to get out. He stayed later at the office than McGee or Ziva. Ziva had tried to get him to go home and rest, but Tony didn't want tomorrow to come any faster.

Finally, Tony got up from his desk, grabbed his backpack and other belongings, and walked over to McGee's desk. After writing a short note on a spare piece of paper, Tony went home.

When Tony got home, he didn't go to sleep. He went on the computer and purchased a plane ticket, which he'd pick up tomorrow. Then, he paced. He paced all around his apartment, too jittery to go to sleep or sit down and watch a movie. About an hour later, he finally lay down on the couch and fell asleep.

Tony jerked awake the next morning and then, realizing the time, he threw some clothes and other essentials into a bag and headed for the air port.

Tony cleared security and was sitting on the plane when his phone started to vibrate from his pocket. They were still loading passengers, so his phone didn't have to be off yet. The caller ID said: Ziva's Cell. Tony quickly hung up the phone on her and turned it off, knowing that when he landed, he'd have multiple missed calls and new messages.

When the plane landed an hour and a half later, Tony left the air port, not having to go down to baggage claim. He went outside and quickly hailed a cab, while receiving dirty looks from other people around him as they had tried to do the same thing.

Tony gave the driver the address, then sat back in his seat, feeling twitchy.

The cabbie looked in the rear-view mirror at him. "Hey, do you mind if I put some music on?" he asked Tony.

"No, it's fine," Tony said.

The driver turned on a radio station that Tony didn't know and a few seconds later, he knew why. It was a country station, but the song quickly caught his interest.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most_

_I wear the pain like a heavy coat_

_I feel you everywhere I go_

_I see your smile, I see your face_

_I hear you laughin' in the rain_

_I still can't believe you're gone_

_It ain't fair, you died too young_

_Like a story that had just begun_

_But death tore the pages all away_

_God knows how I miss you_

_All the hell that I've been through_

_Just knowing, no one can take your place_

_Sometimes, I wonder, who you'd be today_

'Why, is it that country songs_ always_ nail how you feel on the head?' Tony thought to himself.

"Um, excuse me?" Tony asked the driver. "Who sings this song?"

"This is Kenny Chesney. Why? Are you a country fan?" he asked.

"No, not really, I just like the song," Tony said.

"Chesney speaks to everyone. They played this at my sister's funeral. It's a beautiful song. She was a big fan of his. Does this bring back memories for you?"

"Yeah, I lost my sister, too."

_Would you see the world, would you chase your dreams?_

_Settle down with a family?_

_I wonder what would you name your babies?_

_Some day's the sky's so blue, I feel like I can talk to you_

_And I know it might sound crazy…_

'What would Kate have names her kids? Why are there so many things I never asked her?' Tony wondered. But he knew the answer: 'Because I thought I'd have more time.'

_It ain't fair, you died too young_

_Like a story that had just begun_

_But death tore the pages all away_

_God knows how I miss you_

_All the hell that I've been though_

_Just knowing, no one can take your place_

_Sometimes, I wonder who you'd be today_

"Here we are," the driver said. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. You, too," Tony said. He looked out his window and saw the cemetery he'd seen once before. A year ago today. He paid the driver, grabbed his bag, and got out.

Tony walked in the direction he thought was the right way to get to her grave site. He was right.

The headstone hadn't been there a year ago. It wasn't usually put in for a few weeks or months until after the person was buried and Tony hadn't been back since then.

Tony sat down on the grass in front of the headstone, wishing he'd brought flowers. His mind couldn't get that song he'd heard on the way here out of his head. It made him feel like he hadn't really known Kate. He knew that she liked to draw, and that she and Abby grew to be practically sisters in a short time and stayed that way until she was gone, and that she grew up with three brothers, but what else? She was strong, yeah, and she and Tony had gotten along like siblings almost from the first time they met. He was like her fourth brother and he felt that way, too.

Tony didn't know how long he sat there, but suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up. It was Ziva. He saw McGee standing about twenty feet behind them, holding what Tony had forgotten, a bouquet of flowers. He also noticed that he had a tear running down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away.

"You could have told us," Ziva said, sitting down next to him.

"Look, I'm-" Tony started to say, but Ziva cut him off.

"Do not say that you are sorry. It is a sign of weakness. And besides, I do not want to hear it," she told him. "Why did you not answer my calls? I have been getting your voice mail all morning. McGee had wanted to come here before now, but you scared us. You should have called."

"I didn't know what to say," Tony told her, honestly.

"Well a note saying that you are not coming in today was not exactly a good explanation. Tim figured out where you were going, so we came on the next flight. We would have come with you if you had asked, Tony," she said.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that sometime."

**A/N: Okay guys, what did you think? Does that warrant a review from anybody? I have a few more songs in mind so this is going on indefinitely. If anybody wants to send in a request for a song, I'm happy to take them. Thanks guys!**

*****This chapter is dedicated to my friends who I love very much! You know who you are!*****


	4. Life After You

**A/N: Hello again! Okay, here I am again with yet another chapter of my newest fic! I'm going to make this author's note short cause I've noticed my other ones have been very long and nobody seems to read them. This chapter is to the song ****Life After You**** by Daughtry and it's one of my favorite songs! It's about four months after Tony and Ziva's marriage (which hasn't been written yet, but I will do a song for that one too). Alright, please please please review! And if anyone has any song requests, I'd be happy to do them!**

**Also, this is my first chapter for this fic that's in the first person POV. It's Ziva's. hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or anything affiliated with it or the song ****Life After You****. They belong to DPB and Chris Daughtry respectively.**

This was a first. Tony and I had gotten into a fight. We have been married for just over four months and this was our first major right. I forget what we were fighting about now, but I had walked out then. I had just gotten so mad that I left our apartment and drove to Abby's apartment. When she opened the door, I just started crying.

That was Friday night and now it was Saturday night . I stayed at Abby's last night, cooling down, and now I missed Tony. Sometime over the night, I had forgiven him. But I had still been mad when he had sent me a text last night before I went to sleep. If one of us was ever out for the night, one of us would always call or text the other. I ignored his text last night.

Abby and I hung out at her place all day today. We just sat around and talked and ordered food for lunch. But now I was headed home. I forgave Tony and I missed him and I had to tell him that.

That's why I did not see the car coming at me, I was too preoccupied. I swerved to miss it, but it hit my back passenger door. I was a little jostled from that and then I hit my head hard on the headrest of my seat. Then I slammed into it again as I hit the guardrail on the front driver's side on the left side of the front of my car. The air bags did not go off because I had not hit the guardrail hard enough. I was okay, but my head hurt and so did my left leg and I knew I could not drive home like this.

I knew that I should call Tony, but I decided to wait a few minutes so that I could get my breathing under control and et everything strait in my jumbled brain. I turned on the radio and sat back as a song came on.

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down_

_Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road_

_I'm out here alone, just tryin' to get home_

_To tell you I was wrong, but you already know_

_Believe me, I won't stop at nothing_

_To see you, so I started runnin'_

I would run if I could, I thought to myself. My leg was too hurt to get out of the car on my own right now. Just a few more minutes, I said to myself. When this song is over, I will call Tony.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughin' with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

'_Cause I know there's no life after you_

That part of the song really caught my attention. It was all completely true. That was exactly how I felt about Tony. He was the only one who could get me to smile when I was having a bad day and he always seemed to know what to say when I needed to hear it.

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked_

_Burns like an iron at the back of my mind_

_I must have been high to say you and I_

_Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time_

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?_

_You know I would die here without you_

That was what I had said. In the heat of the argument, I had screamed that the two of us apparently were not meant to be and that I was sorry that I had wasted his time. He was silent after that. At the time, it had made me feel better, I had made Tony DiNozzo speechless. For probably the first time in his life, he had no annoying movie quote to help him figure out what to do and say next. Now, it hurt me, too. After I had yelled that, I had stalked out and went to Abby's.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laugher_

_As long as I'm laughin' with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

'_Cause I know there's no life after you_

And now I missed him almost as much as I had last summer, when I was in Africa. Every day, I would wish that I could see him one last time, to apologize. Near the end, I had exiled myself to the fact that I would never get that chance. The day Tony and Tim were in the cell that I was brought into was one of the happiest days of my life. At first, I thought we were all going to be killed, but after Saleem went down and stayed down, all hell broke loose. After that, I was free. I owe Tony, Tim, and Gibbs my life, even though they say I owe them nothing.

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one_

_After this time I spent alone_

_It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind_

_Thinkin' bout the better times, musta been out of my mind_

_So I'm runnin' back to tell you_

It was true, all the time I had spent away from him, I missed him. At the beginning I was mad at him, yes, but I still missed him. I just wanted to be with him right now, just have him hold me and tell me that everything was going to be okay and not to worry and that he forgave me.

I was more mad at myself right now. How could I have gotten into a crash? My driving may be faster than others, but I had not been in any accidents since my first few months here. This was holding me back from seeing my husband.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_Without you, God knows what I'd do, yeah_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughin' with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

'_Cause I know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you, yeah_

As soon as the song ended, I called Tony. He picked it up on the first ring.

"Zee?" he asked.

"Tony, can you come and get me?" I asked him.

"Of course! Where are you?" he asked, hurriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I am… not exactly okay, but I will be," I told him honestly.

"Zee? Baby, what happened?" he asked and I heard a car door slam shut and then the engine in his mustang start.

I told him where I was and he said he was on his way and he'd be there soon.

He got there five minutes later. He slammed on his brakes and jumped out of his car and opened my door.

"Zee, baby, what happened? Can you get out? Can you walk?" he asked, looking at my damaged car.

"I hit my head and my leg hurts. I figured I should not drive home. It would not have been safe," I said.

"No, it wouldn't have been safe. Does it still run?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I had the radio on before you got here," I told him.

"Okay, can you walk? Can you get out of the car?" he asked.

I tried to move, but I could not swing my leg out without it hurting. "No, my leg hurts too much," I said.

"Does anything else hurt besides your head and your leg? Did you hurt your back or your neck at all?" he asked me, looking concerned.

"No, I just hit my head on the headrest and I do not know how I hurt my leg, but I cannot move it without it hurting," I told him.

"Okay, Zee, I'm going to lift you out of the car, alright? Unless you'd rather I call 911, but they'd insist on putting you on a stretcher with a neck brace on. Your choice," he said, already knowing what I'd pick.

"I trust you, Tony. I just want to get out of here," I said. "Please."

As he lifted me out as gently as he could, my leg hurt, but I did not tell him because I wanted to be out of the car and I did not want to deal with the paramedics and being strapped down to a board with a neck brace and unable to move. Either way I was going to the hospital, but I wanted to do it on my own terms.

Tony carried me bridal-style to his car and gently put me in the front passenger seat. "I'm going to call a tow truck and we're going to get your car fixed, so I guess you're stuck using my car until then," he said.

"Tony?" I said.

"Yeah, Zee?" he asked.

"I am sorry, about everything. I was mad and so I went to Abby's and I calmed down and I was coming home to see you and did not mean for-" I said in a rush, but he cut me off.

"It's okay. We both said things we didn't mean and you're here now and you're safe and that's what matters," he told me.

"I love you, Tony," I said.

He leaned into the car and gave me a hug. "I love you, too, Zee. Don't ever forget that."

**A/N: Okay, so what did you think? This is one of my new favorite songs and this chapter is thanks to my friend, Meghan, who told me to listen to it and use it as a chapter, so it's thanks to her that we have this chapter. This one's for you, dude! **

**Okay, you all know the drill, please review! They make me really happy and I accept anonymous reviews, so anyone can submit them! Even if it's only a few words, something, anything! Your contribution is welcome! **

**And feel free to submit a song request! I'm slowly but surely running out of ideas so any help is welcome! If you submit a song, the chapter I write it will be dedicated to you!**


	5. My Valentine

**A/N: Okay, yeah, it's been a little while since the last update of this (and my other fic, A Family Divided, if any of you even read that), but I promise that it will be up soon! And if you're reading this, one of my best friends, Meghan, wrote a fic, but she couldn't put it up herself because her computer was being annoying, so I put it up for her. She really wants reviews people! How did you feel when you all put up your first fic? Just remember that, and go read hers. It's called The Wedding and it's a Tiva fic, if that helps anything.**

**Okay, so here's my latest chapter that I started in my study in school on a Friday morning. It's to the song ****My Valentine**** by Martina McBride and, you guessed it, it's Tony and Ziva's wedding (again, to all of you AFD fans, this will NOT be the wedding in that fic! I'm using a completely different song!) Hope you like it and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or anything affiliated with it or the song ****My Valentine****. They belong to CBS and Martina McBride respectively.**

_This is it_, Ziva thought to herself. _This is the day I marry the man of my dreams._

Years before, I never would have said this. But Tony really is the man of my dreams. He is perfect for me. He knows me almost as well as I know myself. Of course, I do know him better than he knows himself, yet he still manages to surprise me on occasions.

The proposal was completely out of the blue.

But, here I am, on my wedding day, standing in a church with Abby standing a little ahead of me, as she will enter first, and Gibbs next to me, entering by my side.

"You ready, Ziva?" Gibbs asked me, looking me in the eye.

"Yes," was all I could say to him.

Gibbs gave the cues and the doors to the church opened and Abby started walking down the aisle. The doors closed behind her, leaving Gibbs and I alone in the hall. Then Gibbs held out his arm to me and I took it. My smile was just starting to play at the surface of my face.

"Come on, Ziva, smile. It's your wedding day. I know that doesn't mean much, coming from me, but you and Tony are a different story," Gibbs said.

The doors opened again and I smiled my real smile. The music started and the small crowd in the church stood and turned toward us. But I did not see them. I only saw Tony, standing at the altar, with Tim a little behind him and Abby a few feet in front of him. My best friends were all waiting up there for me. Somehow, even though I was not looking at her, I knew Abby was already crying. It was a good thing she opted for the waterproof make-up.

The walk down the aisle was _excruciatingly_ long, but we finally made it to the alter and Gibbs handed me to Tony. The two shared a look, and then Tony turned back to me. He didn't look away.

The priest went on and on and, to tell you the truth, I did not hear most of what he said. Then Tony and I repeated our vows, which were the typical ones, as we did not want to write our own. We had both agreed that it was cheesy. And then we exchanged rings, which Tim had brought for us.

Then the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride."

That was what we had both been waiting for. We had kissed in front of Gibbs before, so we were not worried about anything as Tony leaned down and covered my lips with his.

It went on for only a little while, as not to be rude. We would be able to kiss more later, when nobody else was around. We both held onto that thought.

From the church after the service was over, we took a limo to the reception hall, which was at a yacht club. I will not tell you how we booked such a nice place (because it was beautiful and normally _very_ expensive), but let's just say the owner was a very big Thom E. Gemcity fan and leave it at that.

We decided to have a DJ instead of a live band since we both had a wide variety of songs we wished to hear that night. This DJ had been suggested by Abby because he had played at her friend's wedding and he was apparently recommended by a lot of people. Tony and I stood outside while we waited to be announced in. we did not have to wait long. Before too long we heard:

"And now, for the first time ever, it is my pleasure to announce the bride and groom of the evening! Mr. and Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo!"

He played a song as we walked into the hall. It was a song in Hebrew that I love very much. And then, once we were on the floor, the song we had picked together to be our first song started playing.

Tony put both of his arms around my waist and I clasped my hands behind his neck. It was not the traditional way to start a dance, a first dance nonetheless, but we are not the traditional couple.

_If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you_

If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you

And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need  
My Love, My Valentine 

Tony kissed me after that last line. It was perfect. Today had been perfect and he was perfect and I loved him. I kissed him back.

__

All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need  
My Love, My Valentine

La da da  
Da da da da

And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
Cause all I need  
Is you, My Valentine

You're all I need  
My Love, My Valentine

"I love you, Ziva," Tony whispered into my ear as the song ended. "Always."

**A/N: Okay, I admit this was not my best chapter, but I love this song and I felt like it fit really well with them. Thank you guys soooooo much for all of the reviews! They literally make me smile when I read them! I'm going to listen to all of the songs you suggested and hopefully this will end up going on much longer than I anticipated.**

**Review!**


	6. Just The Way You Are

**A/N: Hello again! So here's the latest chapter of my very badly named fic, but we can't all be perfect. I think this is the chapter I've most wanted to do, and you'll find out why the more you read. Now, I know I'm doing things out of order, but these are all one-shots, so nobody said anything about order now, did they? I don't think so. **

**You guys all know the drill by now, I REALLY appreciate reviews on these cause it gives me incentive to write more and at a faster pace. So please just leave a review, even if it's just a few words! I'm open to anonymous reviews, so anyone's welcome to leave something!**

**This chapter is to the song ****Just the Way You Are**** by Bruno Mars and it's the most recent song in this line-up so far. Now, I know I don't really have a time line for this or the previous chapter, but they're sometime after season 7, definitely, but there's no specific time, really. That part's up to you. But since this song did just come out and become popular about a month ago (give or take), this would most likely end up being set in late season 8 (but since we totally aren't there yet, it really doesn't matter right now).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the song ****Just the Way You Are****. They belong to DPB and Bruno Mars respectively. **

**A/N2: This is going to jump around a little. It's mostly in third person POV, but toward the middle, it switches to Tony's POV. It made more sense to do it that way. It didn't all sound right in third person.**

**A/N3: Okay, I'm really sorry about how late this is being put up! In all honesty, I really thought I'd already posted this! I'm sorry! I've been really busy and my sister is home for Thanksgiving and my family is so full of drama you wouldn't believe it!**

_This is it_, Tony thought to himself. He had the ring and the dinner reservations and a date tonight with his best friend and lover.

Tony got out of the steaming shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked into his bedroom and started going through his many suits hanging in his closet, trying to find just the right one, the one he knew she'd like best.

And there it was! It was right in the middle of all of his suits. It was his gift to himself last year, a new Dolce and Gabbana suit. He'd bought it because he'd known Ziva would love it, and he did as well.

Tony got as ready as he could without the suit on, not wanting to get anything on it. When he was finally as ready as he could be, he slipped on the black pants, the navy blue button-up shirt, and the black jacket.

At her apartment, Ziva couldn't decide what to wear. Tony had said he was taking her out to a nice restaurant, but that was it. She was sitting on her bed, still wrapped in her bathrobe, trying to figure out what would look good. She figured Tony would probably end up in black, so she decided to match him. She had a three-quarter dress that stopped a little below her knees that would be perfect. She slipped it on and finished getting ready.

Just as she was finishing putting her hair up, there was a knock on the door. As she turned to walk out of the bathroom, she slipped and fell in a puddle of water near the door that she swore hadn't been there ten minutes ago.

She tried to catch herself with her right arm as she went down, but it only resulted in a cracking sound coming from her wrist.

She swore in Hebrew as another knock sounded through her apartment. Her wrist was throbbing as she tried to push herself up with her left arm. Then her phone, which she had put on the bed, started ringing. She just managed to get over to it on the last ring.

"Hello?" she said, not having looked at the caller ID.

"Zee, it's me. Where are you? I keep knocking on the door, but you're not answering. You didn't forget about tonight, did you?" Tony asked, sounding worried.

"No, Tony, I did not forget. On my way out of the bathroom, I slipped and fell. I think I fractured my wrist," she told him.

"Oh, God. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I am fine. It just hurts a little. Hold on, I am coming to the door," she said, getting up from the bed and walking out of her bedroom, down the hall, and to the door. She closed the phone when she opened the door and saw him standing there in his designer suit.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, inviting himself in, as he often did, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Tony," she said to him. Her right hand was gripping her left wrist, so she didn't move to hug him as she often did when they were not around Gibbs.

"Let me take a look at that," he said, motioning to her wrist. "Come in the kitchen. The light's better in there." He led the way to the kitchen and turned on the lights. Then he turned back her. "Here, sit up on the counter," he said.

He gently picked her up and lifted her onto the counter, where she sat, holding her wrist and feeling like a child who needed a band-aid for their knee. It was how her mother had done it, picking her up and putting her on the kitchen or bathroom counter so that she could get a better look at a cut or scrape on her knee.

"It looks pretty swollen," he said, not touching it for fear of hurting her, something he never wanted to do.

"It's throbbing," she told him. She normally didn't say when she was hurting, especially with something as minor as this when she had had so much worse, but Tony really cared and he wanted to help.

"How about you put some ice on it while I get some gauze to wrap it up?" he suggested. He knew a thing or two about injuries because he'd had a lot himself.

"There is some in the closet in my bathroom," she said as he was getting ice out of the freezer. "The middle shelf."

"Okay, here you go," he said, handing her the ice that was wrapped in a dish towel. "I'll be right back."

He came back about a minute later with the gauze. She removed the ice from her wrist and moved the wrist closer to Tony so that he could wrap it easier. He gently wrapped it with the self-sticking gauze and then placed the ice back over it, saying she should keep it there if she didn't want it to swell up like a balloon.

"Thank you, Tony," she said, wrapping her arms behind his neck, keeping him right in front of her.

"No problem, Zee-vah," he said, smiling his winning smile at her and making her smile too. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her right up against him and kissing her.

After breaking apart, Ziva asked, "So, what about those dinner reservations?"

"Well, it's a good thing I came early, Sweetcheeks. If we leave now, we'll just make it," Tony said, looking at his watch.

"Well, we are all dressed up. Why not?" she asked.

Tony helped her off the counter. "Let's go, then."

They walked out to his car and Tony opened her door for her before getting in the drivers' side.

"So, where are we going?" Ziva asked once they were on the road.

"Ristorante Piccolo. It's not too far from here," Tony told her.

"I have never heard of it," Ziva said.

It's on 31st Street. I've never been, but it sounds good. You in the mood for Italian?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, taking his hand.

Dinner was great, of course. The restaurant was beautiful and Ziva looked even better. When we finished dinner, we drove back to her place, where she invited me in for dessert and a movie. This was exactly how I'd wanted it to plan out.

I didn't propose at the restaurant. A proposal was a very personal thing, and besides, Ziva would have killed me had I done it there. I had wanted to do it at either her apartment or mine, mostly because it was much more intimate and he knew she'd like it, especially because he didn't think she'd see it coming.

When we got upstairs, Ziva got out her key and let us into the dark apartment. She flipped on some lights and leaned on my arm to take off her heels.

"I am going to go change and be right back," she told me. "Thank you again for dinner."

"Anytime," I said.

She walked down the hall and closed her door almost all the way, so there was a space of a few inches between the door and the frame. When we'd first started going out all those months ago, she always locked the doors behind her, but we'd progressed and I'd never once snuck in on her while she was changing, so I'd earned her trust.

When she was down the hall, I quickly pulled my iPod out of my pocket and scrolled down to the song I wanted to play. It was the iPod that Abby had bought for me years ago when she bought them for the whole team. Only Ziva and I still used ours; McGee had moved on to bigger and better versions and Gibbs had never really used his.

I knew where her iPod dock was, over on the bookshelf by the window in the living room, where she'd left me. I put the iPod in and pressed play. The song started and it was loud enough for her to hear in her bedroom.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

I heard her feet coming down the hallway. She was probably wondering what the hell I was doing, messing with her stuff when she wasn't around._  
_

_Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say_

When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

"Tony?" she asked. I silenced her with a kiss.

_Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I'll say

"You're so beautiful, Zee," I told her. I'd noticed her outfit for the first time; it was actually my old sweatshirt and basketball shorts. She pulled them off so much better than I ever did.

_When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
_

I stopped the song early, because it was practically the end and Bruno Mars just went on and on. He needed to get to the point. I was really anxious.

"I invited you up so we could listen to a song? Do you want to get changed? You know you still have some clothes here…" she said, but I cut her off.

"Ziva, these past few months have been really great. I've never been happier with anyone else," I told her, starting what I came up here to do.

"Yes," she said, already anticipating my question. She knew me too well.

"What, you don't want the speech?" I asked jokingly.

"No, no, I want the speech. Pretend I did not say anything," she said, her eyes already sparkling with tears.

"Okay, uumm, I've never been happier… right. Okay. You make me a better person and I've already learned that my life doesn't go on without you there," I stopped for a second so I could pull the box out of my pocket. "I always want to be there for you. I'm not going anywhere, Zee. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said, tears rolling down her face as I slipped the ring on her left hand. The ring was just a simple gold band with a diamond on the top that glittered in the light of the living room, but it was beautiful.

**A/N: Gasp! Tony didn't propose during a James Bond movie or something? Inconceivable! **

**Okay, yeah, everyone saw that coming, but I wanted something to happen in that chapter! And I know, the wedding came first, but who cares? These are all one-shots anyway. And who said I have to do things in order? Well, I hope you liked it! Please review, guys! **


End file.
